Mordekaiser/SkinsTrivia
Skins Mordekaiser OriginalSkin.jpg| Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin.jpg| Mordekaiser InfernalSkin.jpg| Mordekaiser PentakillSkin.jpg| Mordekaiser LordSkin.jpg| Chinese artwork Mordekaiser OriginalSkin Ch.jpg|Classic skin Mordekaiser DragonKnightSkin Ch.jpg|Dragon Knight Mordekaiser Mordekaiser InfernalSkin Ch.jpg|Infernal Mordekaiser Mordekaiser PentakillSkin Ch.jpg|Pentakill Mordekaiser Mordekaiser LordSkin Ch.jpg|Lord Mordekaiser Trivia * Mordekaiser was designed by Coronach. * Mordekaiser is one of five champions voiced by Adam Harrington, the other four being , , , and . * Every one of Mordekaiser's abilities is in reference to a heavy metal song: ** / are both songs by . ** The buff to the prisoner from used to be called , an song; however, now, it is simply called "Children of the Grave buff." ** refers to the song , by from the eponymous album, Ace of Spades. ** is translated to "Morgenstern" in the German and french versions of the game. "Morgenstern" is in German the name of the weapon he uses. is also a song by . Translated back to English, Morgenstern means "morning star", a category of spiked, medieval mace-like weapons. ** refers to the song , by . ** is a song by from the album . ** is translated to "Metallische Luft" in the German version of the game, which translates back to Metallic Air, also a reference to Metallica. * Mordekaiser is one of the four champions who use health as a resource for casting spells. The other three champions are , , and . * Mordekaiser's name is derived from the online identity of Yun "Stich" Lam, the girlfriend of a Riot designer, Ezreal. ** "Mordekaiser" means "Murder Emperor" when translated from German. * Currently applies the longest damage over time debuff in the game. * The meme of "Mordekaiser es #1, huehuehue" originates from a NA League of Legends user who made the "Brasil 5v5 tier list". This was later popularized by McRoosterDota's video Quotes * Mordekaiser's quotes are also metal references. ** "Misery loves company" is a song of that name by , , as well as and . *** He also shares this quote with and the western altar . ** It also is a line in Metallica's and by Johnny Cash. * Mordekaiser breaks the fourth wall on occasion, saying "You only need to click once, fool!" when he is ordered to move. * "So be it... Summoner." Is a direct reference to from the saga when the Emperor says to Luke Skywalker: "So be it... Jedi." * Mordekaiser's quote, "Time to shred" is similar to quote, "Time to feed." * Mordekaiser shares the same quote with : "If I must." * When captures the western altar, the spectre will sometimes say "Mordekaiser is not to be trusted". * Mordekaiser shares a quote with Renekton "Carnage!" Skins * Mordekaiser shares a Pentakill skin theme with , , and . * Dragon Knight Mordekaiser shares a similar color scheme with Dragon Knight from Dota 2 * Lord Mordekaiser originally had a spike on its belt, which was removed for suggestiveness. This could still be seen during the loading screen for a couple patches, but has since been corrected. ** The skin in question may have been a reference to William Murderface's codpiece from the television show Metalocalypse. * Lord Mordekaiser skin resembles Lord Sauron from Lord of the Rings. ** To be specific, it also resembles the other Dark Lord from Tolkien works, Melkor/Morgoth from The Silmarillion, Sauron's master and the first Dark Lord. ** It also resembles the first Overlord from the videogame franchise. ** It also resembles the Chaos Space Marines in Warhammer 40000 Universe (the Chinese image is very similar to cover). Relations * Mordekaiser originally came from the Shadow Isles but is currently stalking the slums of Noxus. * Mordekaiser is in the metal band Pentakill with , , and . According to the Journal, the band is said to be successful across Valoran. * Mordekaiser and know each other, and are stated to have similar beliefs, but disagree when it comes to how they achieve their goals. ** The western altar warned Hecarim to distrust him. Category:Champion Skins and Trivia de:Mordekaiser/SkinsTrivia en:Mordekaiser/SkinsTrivia fr:Mordekaiser/SkinsFaitsDivers pl:Mordekaiser/skórki i ciekawostki ru:Мордекайзер/SkinsTrivia